The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 June 2018
11:49 Now I won't have to keep coming back to Korra's wiki. And I won't have to worry about not touching the drafts that are on his wiki. 11:50 True. 11:55 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 11:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 11:55 hello everyone watch this NOW 11:56 Loud! o/ 11:56 wb Korra! o/ 11:58 https://prnt.sc/jtfqt9 11:58 wb Mess! o/ 11:58 MOH, watch this NOW 11:58 aaaa 11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 11:59 I mean, this, MOH 12:30 Bobby! o/ 12:31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 12:31 wb South and Q! O/ 12:32 o/ 12:32 Where's your pal, Tommy Boyce? 12:32 @ Bobby Hart 12:33 The new ChatOptions update is horrible. 12:33 Glad I stopped using them, lol- 12:34 >.< 12:35 Is manga literature, MoH? > . < 12:35 I'm not the type of girl that cries easily i rarely cry and never over dumb stuff 12:35 12:35 i just found the first story that ever bought me close to tears but um its not something i link on chat its a fanmade story 12:36 Huh??? 12:36 Is ChatOptions related to Chat pings? If I recall correctly, it is. 12:36 Its called The Hunter's Daughter 12:37 Yes syde 12:37 Leave Q------. 12:37 I knew it. Yeah it is horrible. I don't know why they had to change it. 12:37 And I walked off a cliff and died in my game, sad. 12:37 This chat was distracting me! 12:38 I can't even seem to access the ping phrases. 12:38 Same. 12:38 Just be like me and move onto CustomChatPings. 12:39 I knew it. Yeah it is horrible. I don't know why they had to change it. 12:39 I can't even seem to access the ping phrases. 12:39 http://prntscr.com/jtg15d 12:40 Yeah, I click it but nothing comes up. 12:40 wb South! o/ 12:40 its broken 12:41 Thanks C.S! 12:41 I need someone to find O Heaven and bring him to me. 12:41 her. 12:41 And the afk button doesn't seem to work! 12:41 Lmfao. 12:42 Monchoman45, 12:42 Needs to head out. 12:42 Move on from ChatOptions. 12:42 Use CustomChatPings and ChatAwayButton. 12:42 HOwever, ChatAwayButton is currently broken, but a fix will come soon. 12:42 Yeah sure. 12:42 He already did, SF. 12:42 Monchoman45 headed out? 12:42 Sure. 12:42 He barely comes to FANDOM now. 12:42 No. 12:43 Yet he has a global right, Volunteer Developer. 12:43 It is indeed broken. 12:44 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 12:44 Fuck, 12:44 I fell off the cliff again! 12:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 12:45 What do you mean? @Korra 12:45 In a game? 12:45 Yeah, lol. 12:45 That's actually happened to me recently too 12:45 TheKorraFanatic 12:45 And I walked off a cliff and died in my game, sad. 12:45 This chat was distracting me! 12:46 Happened then ^ as well, rip. 12:46 Huh??? 12:46 Huh??? 12:46 Head out. 12:46 Nope! 12:46 Hey Falco! o/ 12:47 Thought I told you to NEVER return last night! 12:47 Now I am heading out 12:47 \o 12:47 True. 12:47 Farewell. 12:47 \o 12:47 (Robin) 12:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 12:47 we must discuss dark's intro 12:48 how it's beautiful and edited amazing-LY 12:48 Incorrect. 12:48 Now I'm going AFK to play a game. 12:48 Farewell, chat. 12:49 Head out (Robin) 12:51 My plan is to welcome TKF after he comes back 12:51 leave tkf 12:53 wb Korra and Mess! o/ 12:54 My bot told me that there was a discussion regarding Star Trek and Star Wars earlier. Not sure if it was meant to be serious but they aren't the same. 12:54 I'm guessing it was a joke. 12:54 mess just messes up star trek with star wars 12:55 no seriously 12:55 I say that irl all the time lolol 12:56 mainly to bug my mom but still 12:56 Proposal: 12:56 Promotion of Messenger of Heaven to bureaucrat. 12:56 I honestly think she would be fit, no meme. 12:57 -.- 12:57 But she's already one. 12:57 i'm already crat 12:58 She's already one. > . < 12:58 Ah, right. Regarding Star Trek and Star Wars. 12:58 Didn't realise it was something you did often. 12:59 She is one? 12:59 Yes. 01:00 I'm pretty sure you knew that already. 01:00 Wrong. 01:04 Okay. 01:21 wb Mess! o/ 01:23 wb South! o/ 01:24 Thanks C.S 01:34 Come, did you know Zeldapedia has extremely active Discussions? 01:34 I know 01:34 I just took a peak there myself, looked around, read the guidelines, and made a few posts myself. 01:35 One post already has fifty-three replies within a day of its creation. 01:37 And you made that post? 01:37 Incorrect. 01:37 ANyway move on from Zeldapedia 01:37 It already had active fourms, 01:37 So stay quiet. 01:37 01:38 It no longer has Special:Forum. 01:38 I said already, 01:38 Obviously meaning before. 01:38 It just transistioned. 01:38 Any migrated discussions posts with polls on them? 01:38 I wanted to see whether the polls migrated into the new sort or were rendered unusable. 01:39 I have not seen any so far. 01:40 Projected TDL Timeline 01:40 September 2018: Roleplay is Restarted. December 2018: Season 1 is concluded. 01:41 Feb '19: Season 2 June '19: Season 3 ends September '19: SI Decay Oct. '19: SII Decay Dec '19: SIII Decay 01:43 True shame, ain't it? 01:43 We've been here for over a year and a half and we ain't even nearly done with season one. 01:44 This will be gone by June 2020, is my projection. 01:44 jan 2020* 01:44 Sky is blue, SF. 01:44 No. 01:44 Yeah, though it's not always easy to roleplay. 01:46 2020 01:46 thats in 2 years 01:46 By 2020, 01:46 ESB will enter SI decay. 01:46 And siii by 2023. 01:47 And what about our users? 01:47 Where will we all be by 2020? 01:47 I assume CS65 will still be a councilor. 01:47 Or maybe he'll have moved on by then. 01:47 idk whats going to be of us in 2 years 01:47 thats a long time 01:48 C65 will be remaining on fandom for a long time. 01:48 MoH will be leaving in 2019, 01:48 And tkf will be gdm as 1 year before leaving. 01:48 Around 2021. 01:48 No, 2019* 01:48 Nah, I won't have moved on by then. 01:48 So, you are staying I will leave FANDOM by 2021? 01:48 When I'm only 20? (therp) 01:49 Yes, he will leave early 2019 and leave tdl to the Radicals. 01:49 Even though CS65, TyA, and SD at age 22-23. (therp) 01:49 Move on. 01:49 After tkf, moh leaves, TDL will continue for a short time under the Radical Liberals regime. 01:49 And who will be these radical liberals? 01:50 librals 01:50 These will consist of SF, DTF, MP, and DN as the bureaucrats. 01:50 hold on there 01:50 Along with tvl. 01:50 They will rule for a short time during the PS regime. 01:50 how do u know they are liberals 01:50 Ah, I sadly knew there was a takeover plan by the PS users. ;( 01:50 Incorrect, it will be to fill the gap you leave. 01:51 So, we'll need five of you fucks to fill my gap? 01:51 And the other staff that moved on. 01:51 five 01:51 off an odd number 01:51 *oof 01:52 I won't have left. 01:52 I predict SF to leave FANDOM by 2040. 01:53 2040 thats 22 years from now 01:53 I predict TKF to leave FANDOM by 2067 01:53 ok this is getting out of hand 01:54 MCR will most likely be fandom staff by 2025. 01:54 Remember. 01:54 lol 01:54 Lol. 01:54 "you will NEVEr be fandom staff." 01:54 south u are one funny character 01:54 No 01:54 yes 01:56 PS regime, cerca 2021: tkf, eternal bureaucrat. SF, Holy Crat. DTF, mp: ministry of content dn: ministry of propaganda tvl: adviser 01:57 south your future predictions and conspiracies will never happen 01:57 True. 01:59 His predictions ALWAYS come true 01:59 lol that was hilarious 02:03 Sadly, 02:03 His predictions do always come true. 02:03 I still cannot recall a time he was wrong. 02:03 Really? 02:04 oof 02:05 Come, 02:05 Let's take a look at . 02:05 Just be sure not to comment. 02:06 I just noticed a minute ago. 02:07 Name a Time I was right tkf. 02:07 I just noticed a minute ago. 02:08 Moh X 10. 02:08 MCR/Mr. Blue. 02:08 White cat. 02:09 Come, let's work. 02:09 He headed out. 02:09 Come, let us work without him. 02:10 Alright. 02:12 beacuse he knows the truth 02:13 he left before he can get caught 02:23 wb Q! O/ 02:42 Huan is here i see 02:42 Aii! <3 02:42 Here is no Huan. 02:42 Hii. ^^ 02:42 Here is Aii-bae. c: 02:42 c: 02:42 c: 02:42 You joined chat quite early, lol. 02:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 02:43 come let us watch this 02:43 No thanks. 02:43 Aii, watch it. c: 02:43 Because I got laptop early today. : p 02:43 Nope. 02:43 Hey Aii! o/ 02:43 Rude! 02:43 She did indeed. 02:43 Wiki chat on mobile is bad- 02:43 Ah, nvm my Discord question then. 02:43 Korra LOVES aii 02:43 Sky is blue, Loud. 02:43 And sky is blue. 02:43 We both said same thing, lmao- 02:44 Huan is such a nerd 02:44 We did. o - o 02:44 She is NOT! 02:44 Here is no Huan. 02:44 Yes, she is 02:44 K-dramas and k-pop 02:44 Sadly, here is no Huan, indeed. 02:44 I am also a nerd, TKF 02:45 I rememba that time when i roasted aii 02:45 She roasted you. 02:45 Nope 02:45 I rememba syrup sandwiches. 02:45 i read that in a british accent, sadly 02:45 When did you "roast" me, because I sure as heck do not recall it, sadly. 02:45 I said 02:45 "You see ur mum" 02:46 She's referring to when she said "ur mom" 02:46 And you raosted her 02:46 How... is that "roasting", lmao. 02:46 By saying "There went the normal conversation, sadly" 02:46 Ikr. : p 02:46 Uhhh 02:46 My bot is being an idiot. 02:46 You guys know nothing about ur mum jokes 02:46 Or I am. (think) 02:46 Or this script is. 02:46 Or all three of us are. (therp) 02:46 o - o 02:47 Why the o - o! 02:47 korra and aii are weirdos and nerds 02:47 Idk! : p 02:47 Test. 02:47 By "three of us", I meant my bot, the script and I. 02:47 Incorrect, Loud. 02:47 I know. : p 02:47 Aii and I are both normal and non-nerds. 02:47 Sadly, 02:47 you both are perverts 02:47 I'm not a nerd either. 02:47 :O 02:48 Uh. 02:48 You were told not to say that here. 02:48 Huh??? 02:48 o - o 02:48 Q corrected you, I am sorry 02:48 Sadly, he did not. 02:48 He only said he personally thought it was fine. Not that it was against rules. 02:48 it's NOT in rules, TKF 02:49 It's in rules to be appropiate. 02:49 True. 02:49 Which perversion is clearly not appropiate and I suspect you clearly know that. 02:49 Nope 02:49 I did not 02:49 Yeah, I wouldn't consider it appropriate. 02:49 it means creepy, sadly 02:50 Sadly, 02:50 Just move on. 02:50 Let us discuss RedirectManagement and how it's not working. 02:50 Where? 02:50 RedirectManagement? 02:50 RedirectManagement? 02:51 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/RedirectManagement 02:51 Aiihuan, why is your icon a monkey please tell me 02:51 A script isn't it? 02:51 Ah. 02:51 It's not a monkey.. 02:51 It's a human. 02:51 Well, it looks like it 02:52 Welcome, FriedWAffles. 02:52 Hai 02:52 i am bored 02:52 To bad 02:52 Hello, Bored. 02:52 : / 02:52 lol 02:52 Hey FriedWAffles! o/ 02:52 Hai 02:52 mr waffles 02:52 Sadly, 02:52 u making me hungry 02:52 K 02:52 I get that alot 02:52 Aii watched 13RW and didn't tell anyone 02:53 Why did she watch that? (therp) 02:53 oh i loved that show 02:53 see 02:53 scarlet outlaw has good tase 02:53 *taste 02:53 I'm sure you did, Scar, I'm sure you did. 02:53 Wow 02:53 I would never watch that, sadly. 02:53 Sadly, 02:53 well i love mysteries 02:53 it's amazing and unique 02:54 and drama 02:54 So, senpai lied to kouhai? : o 02:54 Nope, kouhai! 02:54 I really never did, lol. 02:54 Yes 02:54 You did 02:54 I know, Aii-senpai! <3 02:54 Head out, Loud. \o 02:54 She watched the first 5 minutes ! 02:54 Maybe because certain someone was spamming me to do it. 02:55 WHAT 02:55 ohhh 02:55 that reminds me 02:55 Why did you randomly scream. 02:55 prepare, aiihuan 02:55 I did not know Ms huan was here 02:55 and possibly korra 02:55 lol. 02:55 Why is it so surprising that I am here, lol- 02:55 She's been here for several minutes now, lol. 02:55 Because you're amazing, Aii, 02:55 Since you're not usually on at this time. 02:56 and we all love you. (love) 02:56 She normally comes on an hour from now ! 02:56 Nope, Korra! 02:56 And yeah- 02:56 She agreed with us all loving her. 02:56 No 02:56 Nope, it was with Syde and Bob! : p 02:56 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 02:56 Because she's online early 02:56 Welcome, Mr Lombardi-who-is-not-6f. 02:57 Hey (Robin) 02:57 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 02:58 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:59 o/ 02:59 Wtf? 02:59 Why is chat so full at almost 10 PM. 02:59 Wtf are y'all doing. 02:59 Is that like unusual or something? 02:59 Usually. 02:59 ok 02:59 wb Q! O/ 02:59 It is 8:00PM 02:59 It is 11:00 pm 02:59 Chat is getting the summer activity boost now 03:00 Ye 03:00 Nope. It is 3:00 PM. 03:00 JK. 03:00 Let's rejoice by eating syrup sandwiches. 03:00 But it is that time for me. 03:00 This chat does not revolve around a single time 03:00 Nope 03:00 wtf is a syrup sandwich? 03:00 It does not matter. 03:00 syrup sandwiches are my favorite color 03:00 Google Humble lyrics, Q. 03:01 Syrup, peanut butter and Nutella sandwich 03:01 Ah 03:01 Aii will NOT win 03:01 That sounds gross, Falco. 03:01 Korra's answer ri everything : It does not matter 03:01 To* 03:01 It does not matter. 03:01 It sounds yummy, TKF 03:02 XD 03:02 Move on from syrup sandwiches, Bob Hartington. 03:02 sounds gross 03:03 True. 03:03 unless u have like 2 french toast with eggs in the middle 03:03 Wtf 03:03 u never made a french toast sandwich before 03:04 No 03:04 rip 03:04 This meme was never meant to go this far. 03:04 u really need to live life to the fullest 03:05 Let's talk about the Despacito 2 meme 03:05 Des 03:05 No! 03:05 Pa 03:05 Cito 03:05 korra\ 03:05 once u said it u went far 03:05 man 03:05 far out 03:05 Now guess what I'm about to do :P 03:05 Eat a syrup sandwich? 03:05 Kick somebody? 03:06 Nope! 03:06 That ^^ 03:06 Right below my message 03:06 go to bed 03:06 Head out 03:06 \o 03:06 Head out. \o 03:06 \o 03:06 That 03:06 I will take the throne for myself while you're gone. 03:06 What they said 03:06 (wave) 03:06 That's what I'm about to do 03:06 Oh wait, I'm already king. :P 03:06 king of what 03:06 No u are the jester 03:06 oof 03:06 burn 03:06 Entertain me 03:06 Aii is queen. <3 03:06 savage 03:06 Wtf 03:07 Who is the king then! 03:07 Me 03:07 me 03:07 : / 03:07 Sadly, 03:07 It's neither of you. 03:07 Syde BOT is king 03:07 oof 03:07 a robot isour leader 03:07 Makes sense. 03:07 this isn't good 03:07 (dance) 03:08 this isn't a good time for dancing 03:08 Yes it is 03:08 nope 03:08 (banana) 03:08 not with a robot as our leader 03:08 Aiihuan, please be a darling and check DM. c: 03:09 . 03:09 darling? 03:09 yes 03:09 (yoda) robot leader, gud 03:09 a robot can't be god 03:10 Sadly, 03:10 He is our god. 03:10 for one god isn't real 03:10 Sadly, 03:10 That's your opinon. 03:10 God is god 03:10 lol. 03:10 Slendy is the devil then 03:10 ok i don't want to say more religion shit 03:10 K 03:10 TKF is religious 03:10 Extremely 03:10 this is a bad topic to go down 03:10 (chuckle) 03:11 its not funny 03:11 I am not "extremely" religious. 03:11 Let's discuss FNAF custom night 03:11 Lets talk about Toaster ovens! 03:11 i am an atheists and been one since i was 14 03:11 Toaster ovens is a good topic. 03:11 Aii, chedk DM right NOW 03:11 No 03:11 *check 03:11 FNAF is a better topic 03:11 i love toaster ovens 03:11 Loud, users will check when they check. 03:11 nope 03:11 No need to keep demanding for someone's attention. 03:11 by force 03:12 Toastr Ovens for life! 03:12 by force 03:12 I have possibly lagged aii 03:12 is he a jedi 03:12 Nope, I am not lagging. 03:12 (yoda) 03:12 I'm (Robin) 03:13 Congratulations 03:13 Your short 03:13 Korra blocked my DM's (sob) 03:13 *PMs 03:13 Nope @Pancakes 03:13 Not surprised. 03:13 You blocked my DMs, however. 03:13 I blocked your PMs due to spam! 03:13 Robin is short 03:13 I'm tall though 03:13 I will follow you, captain. c: 03:14 Well if your robin, u are short 03:14 Yes, 03:14 Who's the captain? : o 03:14 but i still have another plan 03:14 You, Korra. < 3 03:14 Is the plan letting people watch what they want to watch? (therp) 03:14 If so, good plan. (yes) 03:14 Yay, Aii. <3 03:14 Sadly, it is a bad plan, actually, Korra. 03:15 Yes, 03:15 How? (therp) 03:15 but aii will have good taste after this 03:15 Loud's plan, I meant. 03:15 Do you know her plan! 03:15 And you mean, bad taste. : p 03:15 And her plan is spamming me on Discord, ofc. : p 03:15 Sad. 03:15 (partyparrot) 03:16 This is my spirit animal 03:17 Okay. 03:17 I also have a different plan, Huan 03:17 (dealwithit) 03:17 I need to stop 03:17 Bob harington 03:17 * wacks self with mallet 03:18 sponge my ps don't work 03:18 pms 03:18 and i am not spamming another person for u 03:18 nO 03:20 You shouldn't be encouraging others to do your dirty work for you. 03:20 Yeah 03:21 Yes, don't PM others asking them to spam users please. 03:21 It is NOT dirty 03:21 Well either way. 03:21 It's not acceptable. Because it basically gets those users into trouble for something you wanted them to do. 03:21 kk 03:22 Yeah, don't puppeteer others into doing your work 03:22 Aii, I would like to link you a BTS article 03:22 in PM 03:22 so unBLOCK 03:22 Just do it here. : p 03:22 Yes, 03:22 Yeah, do it here. 03:22 Yep, just do it here. : p 03:22 but there is content that is BAD 03:22 . 03:22 in "promoted content" 03:23 DM, then. 03:23 Wtf 03:23 Discord does NOT work 03:23 Sad. 03:23 Then leave it to later. : p 03:23 no! 03:23 fine 03:23 Or just tell me what the article is about. 03:23 Fine, fine. : p 03:23 i will try on dscord 03:24 done, huan 03:25 huan 03:25 do NOT 03:25 Yes, Bob? 03:27 You must explain why Loud said "do NOT", huan 03:27 You should ask Loud, not me. : p 03:27 my icon from discord is sadly Jin 03:27 I am not a mind-reader! 03:27 : o 03:28 : o 03:28 aii, my discord icon is jin 03:28 for some reason 03:28 I see. 03:28 and also my name is amazing 03:28 which will NOT be changed 03:28 wb Loud! o/ 03:29 Watch ST 03:29 ^ 03:29 Huh??? Syde 03:30 Wb WAffles 03:32 He left 03:32 ! 03:33 You apparently rejoined. 03:34 According to my screen. 03:40 AiiHUAN 03:42 Test. 03:47 wb Korra! o/ 03:48 TKF! 03:48 Unblock PM, please, thank you darling 03:49 I see that everyone is blocking Loud 03:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 03:54 Hey Chase! o/ 03:54 Hey. 03:55 I see Scar is back. 03:56 Renamed his character, changed his backstory, changed his abilities, good, good. 03:56 yeap 03:57 How's it going, Scar? 03:58 fine 03:58 the block was stupid anyway 04:04 wb Mess! o/ 04:05 I totally did not get so wrapped in a fanfic I forgot about tdl >.> 04:05 and I totally did not finsh a 300 paged story in a few hours >.> 04:06 Waste. 04:06 of 04:06 time 04:06 Yes, 04:06 * Messenger of Heaven shrugs 04:06 read 13 reasons why, MOH 04:07 and i'm totally not on book two of that series and almost done with it and it has the same amount of pages 04:07 oof 04:07 Hey its good! 04:07 Stop wasting your time! 04:07 I'm a book worm >.> 04:07 yes 04:08 read 13 reasons why moh 04:08 nerd? 04:08 no Loud 04:08 why ! 04:08 she dosen't kill herself in the book 04:08 Sadly, 04:09 They damaged the book with the show. 04:09 in 13RW book she swallows pills and her mother gets her to the hospital, in the show she does something that is unsuitable for chat 04:11 ok this is not apprionate for chat 04:11 Aii! <3 04:12 Hi. ^^ 04:12 MOH, tell your parents to buy that book 04:12 ! 04:13 wb Aii and Loud! o/ 04:13 Aii, do you want to listen to a nice song (i'm serious) 04:14 You being serious? o - o 04:14 Wow! 04:14 I agree that that wasn't appropriate. 04:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c399HPb01s 04:14 yes, i'm being serious huan this is a good song 04:16 Question mark question mark question mark 04:16 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: 04:16 Due to repeated misbehavior over the past few days, I will now ban you for three days. Please consider reading over our rules and improve upon your behavior. 04:17 What did she do 04:17 > repeated misbehavior 04:18 It's best not to discuss it. 04:18 Just tell me, C.Syde65 04:18 in PM 04:20 wb Falco! o/ 04:20 wow, anyways i'ma go back to my fanfic 04:22 Enjoy it! ;) 04:22 lol I will 04:23 Staff channel, my dudes. 04:23 aw crap 04:24 MoH is not a dude, I am sorry 04:25 ^ 04:25 (facepalm0 04:27 ok finished book 2 onto book 3 04:28 Wait, 04:28 Did Korra just assume MoH's gender?! 04:28 :o 04:28 No. 04:28 I am his irl sister he knows my gender 04:29 Incorrect :o 04:30 16:23:10 TheKorraFanatic: Staff channel, my dudes. 04:30 TFW I initially read that as my ducks. 04:30 lol 04:31 Staff channel, my ducks 04:31 Bob, you can't even use the staff channel 04:32 True. 04:33 Maybe you are not certain 04:47 Gtg 04:49 Giant Turtles GO 04:51 Bye! o/ 05:15 WHAT 05:28 ? 05:47 welcome waffles 05:47 o/ 05:47 Hai 05:57 Night 09:49 o/ 09:53 Hames! o/ 11:17 o/ 2018 06 11